Power management has been a driving force in the design of many electronic devices, especially those that are battery powered. One form of power management focuses on protecting against over-current, over-voltage, or other signal or power aberrations that can produce circuit damage and/or present a safety risk. Existing techniques for addressing these issues have drawbacks.